


Shin Hoseok is a Mooching Asshole

by Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, But mostly just sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX/pseuds/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX
Summary: You live with your long time best friend, Yoo Kihyun, and everything is everything you'd dreamed it would be when you were kids. But Kihyun's friend, Shin Hoseok, has been mooching off of you both, interrupting your peaceful living and putting a strain on your friendship with Kihyun. When you wake up one morning to find Hoseok unexpectedly in your apartment, you (understandably) lose your shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first real porn fic, written for my friend while she was bored as hell at theatre rehearsals.
> 
> The whole thing was written to her through kakao and sent a sentence or two at a time.
> 
> We both decided it was worth compiling and posting, so here it is, edited and reworked, just in time for Hoseok's birthday. Enjoy! ^^

You'd been friends with Kihyun for a long time. You'd spent your childhoods side by side, you teaching him Australian culture, and his family showing you Korean culture. Your families had lived side by side and shared a good friendship. Your backyards even had a large gate between them that was opened wide any time your families hosted a joint get together. So when it was time to head off to the big city for university, it was only natural that you both went together.

You both packed up your things and headed to the big smoke. He was going to a prestigious music college for singing, and you were going to an amazing design college so you could get started on your graphic design career. You chose a small apartment together - two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living space and kitchen all in one. It was small, and it was kind of expensive, but it was situated exactly halfway between both your schools, and had huge windows that filled the place with sunlight all year round.

Both of you were good at discussing any problems you had with each other, and because of that, you hardly ever fought. There was only one real point of contention between the two of you, and that was Shin Hoseok.

Hoseok was Kihyun's friend from college. He was in the dancing program, and he wasn't quiet about it. In fact he never fucking shut up about it. You could tell from looking at him that he was a dancer. His body was so toned, so fucking thick. Honestly, he oozed sex wherever he went, and it killed you to admit that, sometimes, it got to you too.

You'd never say that out loud though.  
His personality wasn't the whole reason you hated him so much. His personality was bearable to an extent - his goofy smile that he reserved only for Kihyun (and you sometimes managed to catch when he thought you weren't looking) made you realise that there was a level of vulnerability underneath all of the pretentious asshole mask.

However.

That fucking prick was at your tiny apartment ALL. THE. TIME.

He slept on the lounge, he ate all the food, used all the utilities constantly. He always showed up at weird hours of the night, and he was never quiet. More than once you'd been yawning through the whole day because that fucker had kept you awake all night.

His family lived in the city, not far from the music college. They had a big place, and lots of money. So it pissed you off no end that he never once offered to help you and Kihyun out.

You'd tried to ask Kihyun why he let Hoseok walk all over him, but he would just shake his head and tell you that he couldn't tell you why.

Which of course, pissed you off.

The conflict had started to push you and Kihyun apart. Your years of friendship started to break apart, the anger you felt reaching boiling point. Soon, you knew, you were going to snap and it was going to be messy. And that just upset you even more.

It was a warm weekend that you found yourself home alone. Kihyun had gone home to see his parents and you weren't sure when he planned to come back. You could have gone with him, you supposed, but you'd opted not to because honestly, you needed space.

You wake up on Saturday morning, warm and comfortable in your bed. You lie there for a moment, your eyes still closed, going through a list in your head of all the things you want to get done today. You are halfway through wondering where you could acquire some seeds for your new gardening escapades when you hear a noise in your apartment.

You listen carefully and realise the noises are coming from the bathroom. You check your phone, wondering if Kihyun had come back already.

There were no messages, but you figure it had to be him because a) he had the only other set of keys to the apartment, and b) because who the fuck else would it be?

You roll out of bed, and stumble towards the bathroom. The door has no lock, but you and Kihyun don't really care anyways. He was gay as they come, and growing up you'd seen each other naked so many times you'd both lost count.  
You push the bathroom door open, intending to say good morning, but the words die in your throat, coming out in a strangled squeak.

It's not Kihyun in the shower, but Hoseok. Fucking Dickbag Hoseok. What the fuck is he doing here? How the fuck did he get in? And what makes you the angriest, is that you can't help but stare at his naked body, almost god like under the water and steam.

You'd always figured he was toned - you could see it through his clothes - but you'd never quite imagined just how muscular he would would be.

His arms, his shoulder, his back. Fuck. You can see the water rolling down his back towards his fucking glorious backside and further, down his thick, muscular, dancer's legs.

And when he turns to look at you, you can see the outline of his perfectly toned abs and his chest that looks like it's been carved of marble. You also catch a eyeful of his cock, which is prettier than you ever thought a cock had the right to be, and fairly decently sized.

He looks at you, staring at him, and you know that he knows exactly what you're looking at by the way his mouth quirks up on the side. Your embarrassment spikes your anger, and you think about how much shit you've been putting up with over the last few months. And as you stare at him staring at you, you realise how fucking bullshit it is that he's making you feel like shit in your own god. Damn. Home.

How dare this fucker invade your space all the fucking time? How dare he come into your home, use your things, and never thank or pay you back for it? And how dare he stand there, humiliating you in your own apartment with just the quirk of his fucking lips?

You stand there trembling, clenching your fists, barely daring to breathe because you can feel your humiliation and your anger boiling under the surface and you know you're close to breaking point.

“Good morning, Sweet Cheeks,” he says, not even attempting to hide his amusement.

You snap.

The rage inside of you is so intense it almost blinds you, covering everything in a red haze. But the one thing that's clear in the middle of all the haze is Hoseok's fucking face. You throw open the shower door, reaching past him to slam off the water. You grab him by the arm and drag him out of the shower (you vaguely register his surprise at your strength) and throw him against the bathroom sink.

You're so angry you're trembling and you can feel the tears of frustration welling up, but you refuse to let them fall. You will not show any weakness.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Your voice is low, dangerous, and to be honest, the viciousness in it even scares you a little bit.

"Kihyun lent me his keys."

Your heart clenches. That fucking bastard. He'd lent Hoseok the keys and couldn't even send you a simple warning text? Had he forgotten, or was he just being an asshole? Either way, you were done with kihyun. Done.

"He lent you his fucking keys?"

Hoseok just stares back at you, leaning casually against the sink, seeming not to give a single fuck about his current predicament.

"He lent you his keys, and you think you can just come over without telling me? You think you can just come into my space without so much as a fucking text? Nothing?"

"Look, babe, Kihyun said-"

"I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT KIHYUN SAID!"

You turn to storm out of the bathroom, intending to find your phone so you can call your prick of a friend, but Hoseok tries to stop you, putting his hand on your arm. "Look, sweet cheeks-"

Sweet cheeks. Fucking sweet cheeks.

You turn, faster than you ever thought possible, and you punch him in the face, harder than you ever thought you could punch. Hate roils in your gut, and it's so strong you feel like you could vomit up black sludge.

He recoils, obviously surprised that you'd actually hit him. A large, red mark blossoms on his cheek and a strange look falls on his face. It looks almost like he’s hurt or upset. Betrayed? Whatever it is, it makes him look vulnerable, and somehow that pisses you off even more. "I'm calling kihyun. Get dressed and get the fuck out or I'm calling the police."

You storm out of the bathroom and grab your phone from your room, gently massaging your right hand as you cradle the phone between your ear and shoulder. Punching someone fucking hurts. Your first attempt at calling doesn't connect, so you try again, this time pacing through the living area, and then the kitchen, hitting and kicking shit as you go.

Hoseok follows you into the kitchen, barely having bothered to wrap a towel around his waist. "Don't call Kihyun."

Not even a 'please'. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, thank you very much." You're still pacing up and down the kitchen bench.

"Don’t call him," he says again, this time more commanding than the time before.  
You flip him off and continue pacing. "Fuck you Hoseok."

You're pacing slightly too close to Hoseok when those words leave your lips, and you realise this too late when he's grabbing you and slamming you up against the wall. Not hard, but hard enough that the wind is knocked right out of you and your phone clatters to the ground. He's holding your wrists on either side of your head, staring down at you with that vulnerable face, anger and desperation now mixed in.

You want to yell at him, make a cutting remark, but the wind is entirely gone from your system, so you can't respond, can't say anything. You're stuck there in his iron grip, and he's staring down at you, breathing hard.

And suddenly, you realise the position you're in. Hoseok has you against the wall, wrists pinned, and you're helpless. It's been so hot that you're wearing the skimpiest negligee you own, which also happens to be fucking sheer because you thought you'd be alone.

Hoseok is standing over you, still damp from the shower, wet hair falling around his face, and a towel that is barely clinging to his waist. You hear his breathing change slightly, and that's how you know he's having the exact same realisation. You watch his eyes drop to your chest, appraising what he can see through your skimpy Pjs. Your skin burns wherever his eyes touch, and damn if this isn't the hottest thing that happened to you in your whole fucking life. You look Hoseok up and down, and if the bulge under the towel is anything to go by, the feeling is mutual.

Without a word, he lifts both your wrists higher, securing both your hands in one of his large, warm ones. With his free hand, he reaches out to rest it on your chest, just over your heart.

Your heart is trying to beat its way out of your body, both from anger and from lust. You can see that he can feel it, a small laugh escaping his mouth as a breath of warm air over your face. Your skin prickles at the sensation.

Hoseok leans in closer, breath ghosting over your neck as his hand slides down over the material of your negligee. You don't want to give in, you don't want this asshole to win. But this new side of Hoseok, vulnerable, angry and desperate, has you leaning towards him. The second his hand firmly cups your breast, you involuntarily let out a breathy moan and you know your lust has won, pride be damned.

The moan is like a signal for Hoseok, and suddenly he's like fire, biting down on your neck while squeezing your breast hard. You moan again, squirming in his grasp, but his mouth finds yours, swallowing your involuntary noises like they're giving him life.

You're kissing back as furiously as he's kissing you, fighting for any power you can get. One hand still has you pinned, but his other is touching you everywhere it can reach, melting the skin off your bones.

You wedge one of your legs between his own, angling it just right so that it nudges against his raging erection while simultaneously loosening the towel at his waist. He gasps and pulls away from your mouth, a slow smile spreading across his face. He knows exactly what game you're playing at, and he wants to play too. He releases you and steps back, leaving you cold, weak and full of lust, sagging against the wall and breathing ragged.  
Still staring you down and still smiling heatedly, he pulls the towel from his waist and throws it on the floor behind him. You stare, drinking in the sight of him greedily, just like he intended.

His cock is erect and glistening, and Hoseok reaches down and wraps his hand around it, smearing pre-cum over the tip and pumping it lazily. All you can do is stare, your breathing hitching in your throat.

When he speaks his voice is hoarse. "I wanna fuck you."

The noise that escapes you is somewhere between a moan and a whine, and suddenly he's back in front of you, back in your space, kissing you, grabbing you, bruising you with his intensity.

"My bed," is all you manage to gasp out as his teeth graze that one spot right below your ear.

He grabs your wrist and pulls you into your room, almost throwing you on the bed in his haste. And then he's on top of you, pulling at your clothes, trying to get to your skin.

And then you're naked and he's running his hands all over your body, kissing every part of you he can touch. He reaches you navel, and looks up at you, winking, before burying his face between your legs. Your back arches, surprise and pleasure hitting you all at once.

His hands are strong on your thighs as he pulls you closer for better access. Your hands are grasping at the sheets, trying to find purchase, trying to ground yourself as Hoseok reduces you to a shaky, whimpering mess with his skilled tongue.

"Hos--seok," you manage to get out between moans, your hands grasping at his hair. He surfaces and follows your hands as you pull him up level with you. Before you can speak he's kissing you again, like some sort of animal. Wild, like he can't quite get enough of you.

You reach down between his legs, grasping his cock and giving him a firm tug. He pulls his mouth of yours and hisses, bucking into your hand. With your free hand, you hold his face, making him look you in the eye.

"Hoseok. Just fuck me already."

He growls and leans down to lick a stripe up your neck, biting his way to your ear where he sucks your lobe into his mouth for a moment, grazing it with his teeth, and sending fire right down between your legs.

"Condom?" His voice is right next to your ear, and you have to hold back a particularly loud moan.

"Don't have any. I don't care. I'm on the pill. Just fuck. Me. Already."

Hoseok moans when you give him permission to go ahead without, and he lifts your knees up around is waist, lining himself up. He nudes his head against your entrance, teasing you for a moment. You whimper and he stops, looking down at you, waiting.

"Jesus Christ Hoseok, just do it."

He pushes in, so fast it takes your breath away. The sudden fullness makes you shudder, and Hoseok above you gasps, pausing for a moment. He catches your eye and has an unreadable expression on his face, but before you can decipher it, he's leaning in again to kiss you. This time it's slow and heated, like lava moving just under the surface. The feeling travels through your entire body, your bones melting into the sheets.

And then he starts to move, slowly at first, drawing almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in.  
Your hands are resting on his biceps, and you can feel the muscles rippling under the skin. You watch his face as he watches yours, and it's so fucking intense you want to look away, but you don't.

And then he pauses, rearranges slightly, and starts again, picking up pace. And now you can really feel him, because he's aimed so that he's hitting you in just the right spot to make your toes curl. He watches you, and he can see you're getting closer, so he picks up pace. His breathing is ragged and heavy, his skin sticky with sweat, but that's nothing compared to how you must look, a moaning wreck beneath him.

You're so close. You can feel it. The buildup is intense; your eyes are drifting shut your nails scoring red marks into Hoseok's back where you're trying to hold on to something solid.

And then suddenly this voice is next to your ear, breathless, ragged, stuttering. "W-wanna see you cum."

And you do, and as your back arches and your thighs squeeze tight you wonder what you must look like, and whether it's as good as he hoped.

As you reach the height of your orgasm, you feel Hoseok's hips stutter, hear him moan and his body tense up as he spills into you. He pulls out and collapses half on top of you, half squishing the air out of you, but you don't care, you just hold him as his head rests in the crook of your neck and you both come down from the heavens.

As your breathing starts to return, you stroke his wet hair, comfortable and happy, to the point where you can almost forget why you were angry in the first place. Almost.

"Hoseok?" Your voice is gentle and soft, gentler and softer than you've ever been with Shin Hoseok.

"HHhmmmm?" He replies, his face still buried in your neck.

"Why do you always come here?"

The question hangs in the air, and the silence is so long that you start wonder if he heard you. But then he mumbles something into the sheets, so quiet you can't even try to figure out what he said.

"What?"

There's another long silence, and then you feel him sigh heavily.

"My dad beats me."

You feel the tension in his body, like he's waiting for you to push him away. You're sick to your stomach as you roll on your side, making him face you. He won't meet your eyes, his body language defensive. He's wearing the most vulnerable expression you've ever seen on him and your heart breaks.

“Hoseok." You're not sure what you were intending, but it comes out as a half sob as you bring your hand up and place it on his cheek, snuggling into his body, offering whatever comfort you can.

"It wasn't all the time. But it got worse when I started dancing. He didn't want a 'fucking poofta' as a son." The insult doesn't sound like Hoseok, and your heart clenches when you realise he's mimicking his father. "I ran away about a month ago. They cut me off, so I've been couch hopping, living off a combination of my shit all earnings and my friend's generosity." He sighs. "I guess by running away, I mean moving out. But it feels like running away." His arm tightens around you, but you think it's probably involuntary by the way he's still avoiding your gaze. Your start drawing circles on his chest, trying to break the tension slightly.

"How come you wouldn't let Kihyun tell me?"

Hoseok sighs as his eyes meet yours, and he looks so sad you want to cry. "You wouldn't look at me if you thought I was weak."

You pinch his nipple, hard, and he gasps in surprise. "What the fuck?” He asks, giggling slightly, his face half incredulous, half hysterical amusement.

"Don't tell me what I would and would not do, you should have let me decide for myself."

His face turns serious, his eyes searching your face for something. "Would you have looked at me? If you knew?"

"Yes. Yes I would have." And you reach up and kiss the tip of his nose.

When you pull back, he's looking at you with wide eyes, and slowly, he starts to smile, until has face cracks into the goofy grin he usually reserves only for Kihyun. He's so fucking beautiful, you think your heart might explode and you wonder to yourself how you could possibly have ever hated him in the first place. Obviously there were still some issues to work out, but now you knew the truth, you figured that task would be a lot easier.

But all of that could wait until Kihyun got back. For now, you were more than happy to just enjoy this warm Saturday morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, I'm sure you could feel the pretty strong gay undertones, so this is probably going to end up as part of a triptych. I make no promises, but I definitely already have ideas. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the read.
> 
> To my bab I wrote it for, love you to bits ya dickhead xoxo


End file.
